


good night calls

by cherryvivi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvivi/pseuds/cherryvivi
Summary: Jungeun stays up late video calling her girlfriend.





	good night calls

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on this account :> i created this account to post kpop fics seperatly from my main ao3 account, so expect lots more loona fics from me!!  
> there are no kimseul fics yet SO i wrote one haha, these two are just so cute!! i was listening to twilight when i wrote this, even though twilight is a sad song lol so i guess this is like a happy version of twilight?  
> anyway, this is set in an au where the three subunits all go to different high schools, i might write more in this universe for other pairings like yvesvi and 2jin ?? who knows
> 
> enjoy ♡

“... Jungeun? Jungeun?”

Jungeun was jolted out of her thoughts by the voice of her girlfriend Haseul. She shook her head, trying not to let the tiredness overcome her, and turned her attention back to the grainy video call image of her girlfriend that was on her laptop screen.

She smiled gently at the screen. “Sorry,” she said. “I guess I'm just getting a bit tired.”

Haseul chuckled. “I'm not surprised. It's nearly 3 a.m.”

Jungeun's eyes widened. “Three! Wait ... Oh my God, I have an English test today!”

“Sorry for keeping you up so late,” Haseul said, guilt evident on her face. Jungeun wished she could reach through the screen and touch Haseul, sooth the guilt away from her face and make her smile again.

“It's okay,” she reassured her. “I don't mind staying up so late if I'm talking to you.”

Haseul's cheeks blushed pink at her words, and Jungeun couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was too adorable sometimes.

“I'm just surprised it got this late. I didn't even notice time passing.”

Haseul shrugged. “Me neither. But I like just ... talking with you.”

“I like it too,” Jungeun replied. She glanced at the time. “But we both should go to sleep.” She pouted, and Haseul laughed.

“Alright. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” replied Jungeun, holding back a yawn. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Haseul waved. “I love you.”

Jungeun's cheeks burned red. After all these months she still blushed like the first time. Haseul just made her feel so warm and happy. It was like she was living in a dream.

“I love you too,” she said, waving back. Haseul laughed, blew her a kiss, and then the call was disconnected.

Jungeun closed her laptop and flopped back onto her bed. She should've been thinking about her test tomorrow - today - but thoughts of Haseul just kept running through her head.

Haseul's smile, her laugh, her soft voice ...

Jungeun groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

She had no idea how she was going to get go sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked this! i promise my next fic will be longer haha  
> if you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments bc i love feedback ☆


End file.
